Holiday Crush(ed)
by The C-Dragon
Summary: Paris is alone for Thanksgiving but is granted the oppurtunity to be herself. Free from social events and schoolwork she intends to enjoy her alone time but will her feelings for Tristan make or break her holiday plans and her heart? My first Gilmore Girl


Holiday Crush(ed)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and you dont sue. :) Its a very simple concept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paris sat alone at the long dining room table , gracefully sipping a glass of orange juice. The room was well kept with exquisite paintings, a mirror with craftsmanship to rival them and at far wall a small mahogany table laid out with delicately woven lace mats and the tiny statuets given to her mother for her birthday. Even while eating breakfest ALONE she used every bit of ettiqutte that had been etched into her brain since the age of three.   
  
~Flahsback~  
  
A very young Paris sits at this same table. He legs dangle over the chair as she struggles to sit straight and reach her her bowl of soup.   
  
"Paris! Stop wiggling around so much. If you want something, ask for it." He mother's voice had a biting edge which quickly subsided into a polite drone as she continued her telephone conversation with someone   
Paris might've guessed to be important had she any sense of business deals and money. But all that mattered to her at the moment was reached that bowl of soup.   
  
-*CRASH!*-  
  
Paris froze in horror as the bowl she'd been grasping at the rim flipped over and clattered noisily to the floor where it promptly shattered.   
  
~end of Flashback~  
  
It was november and The hardworking student's of Chilton had been allowed home to spend Thanksgiving with their famillies. Perhaps it was a form of pity since most of the children who could afford to attend rarely if ever saw their parents during the holidays. Her parents were no exception unlike Rori's mother whom she knew almost for sure to be enjoying every minute with her daughter. Secretly she envied the Gilmore family. Rori had at least one loving parent , and two grandparents who were not only quite well to do in society but they constantly bragged about their granddaughter. It almost didnt make sense if you had grown up the way Paris had with such strict rules of society. Loralie Gilmore was hardly prestigious even poor compared to especially to her parents. Rori couldn't even afford the first payment for chilton without their intervention. Her mother ran an Inn, AN INN! Not a suave hotel with a pool , and a garden and its own cruise line but a quaint little Inn.   
  
Paris on the other hand had done everything right. Everything she had been expected to do to fit perfectly into her social class and still it wasn't good enough. For a moment she closed her eyes and pretended that   
right there that dining room table with its orange juice and soup set out so perfectly and neatly were all that life demanded of her. No special rules , no false smiles , no gatherings of people who only pretended they were your friends. She began to calmly set down her spoon then changing her mind simply dropped it on the napkin. It hit with a satisfying clack sound. Then she promptly grabbed the bowl of soup before her and downed the broth without a second thought. Wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her blouse she downed her orange juice even faster. Then she got up not bothering to call a maid in to clean the mess. Instead she left it there walked into the kitchen herself and politely dismissed the servents for the remainder of her vacation. The maid exchanged a strange if not amusing look with the cook and they left without another moment given in case the girl were to change her mind.   
  
Feeling more and more into the holiday spirit Paris raced upstairs and went straight to her dresser. She'd done some shopping since her visit with Rori on the subject of dating. It wasn't much but it was an improvement. She pulled out a fresh white shirt, simple cotton with long sleeves and a comfortable look sweater she'd bought secretly from one of the less "pricey stores" she was accustomed to. Calvin Clark or something , according to her two 'informants' it was a popular name brand. Still not that 'little shirt' and lipstick but it went well with the pair of tan slacks she'd bought to match. Maybe next time she'd be more daring and find something denim , but she'd have to find somewhere to hide it from her mom first. Carefully she examined herself in the mirror. Almost ready to walk away an afterthought struck and she decided to remove the clip from the back of her hair. Grabbing a brush she fiddled around unil she had a nice even sie part which she purposely messed up just a little. Now the part was slightly crooked but she didn't care. She was feeling better by the second, infact she was downright giddy.   
  
'I could call Tristan.' The thought paralyzed her for a moment. What if he didn't want to even talk with her. She had made quite a scene that day after their date and his announcement that they should just be friends. Still the energy that was flowing through her now made even that seem a little less of a factor. Picking up the phone she punched in the numbers and waited. Three rings , she hung up. No way could she do this. at least not yet. She wasn't willing to spoil her good mood right away, then again it may double it if he decided he liked her. Still the chances of that were slim and none. Chocolate, that would be nice about now. So grabbing her money and not bothering with her coat she contemplated calling a cab then pushed the thought away an headed for town on foot. She didn't care who saw her. By the time her mother returned it would either be forgotten or so diluted with all the other rumors about her life that it didnt even matter. She wandered the grocery store for a moment then paused to avoid trampling a little girl who'd run up infront of her. "Margina!" Cried a woman apparently her mother. "I'm sorry." The woman said tiredly. "Look Mommy chocolate chip! Get we make them for Thanksgiving dinner Please?!" She begged. Paris smiled despite herself. "I dont know, we'll see but first lets GET dinner okay sweetie." The mother replied tactfully. "Okay , I saw the turkeys in the next aisle." With that the girl zipped around the corner followed by mother and shopping cart. Allowing it to sink in for a monet longer Paris examined the shelf of easy bake cookies. 'Why not?' she thought happily and grabbed a package of chocolate chip.  
The directions seemed simple enough , true Paris had never cooked a day in her life but how hard could it be?  
  
"Paris?" She was walking home when the familliar voice stopped her in her tracks. "Tristan! Umm, what a surprise. What're you doing here?" She asked flashing a friendly smile.   
  
"Oh well I..." She watched with an amused expression as he fumbled through his speech.   
  
"Look Paris, I'm sorry about what happened with ya' know the date thing and all." He started.   
  
"Its okay." She said holding on the amusement from his previous actions. "No really I mean your a great person and all but I... I like someone else." He finally managed. Her gaze lowered.   
  
"Its okay. You can't help it, I mean if you like someone else. " She Smiled again. Tristan had been her friend for way to long for her to be mean now when he probably needed her support. "Actually I don't even really think it was because I liked you." She said trying to ease things a little. "I just felt bad. I guess, I overreacted. So who's the lucky girl?" She forced pleasently. "Uhh." He lowered his gaze. "Hey I didn't know you wore Calvin Klein?" He said suddenly. Paris eyed the small name patch on her sweater.   
  
"Well, yeah. Only sometimes though." She stammered. "It looks nice." He said smiling. She nearly melted. "So you still havent answered my question Why're you here?" She prompted. He looked unsure a moment. then sheepishly answered. "I was uh..I was looking for Rori's house. I uh I've got this note." He held up a small piece of paper. "Oh." Paris felt a moment her good day fading. No. It wouldn't be ruined so easily and not over a boy. even if she had to harshly prove it to herself.   
  
"I know where it is. Want me to show you?" She asked. "Uh sure." she led him at a fast pace toward the Gilmore home. "So Paris. What're you doing for thanksgiving?" He questioned hoping for conversation. "Oh not much she said smiling again as she gripped the plastic bag that held cookies and a precooked turkey. She wasnt gonna push her luck. Cookies was one thing , precooked Turkey was microwavable. The stepped up on the porch and she rang the doorbell. "No not yet." He cried. "You scared?" She asked amused. "No." He muttered. "Here, I'll give it to her and you can watch from the bushes to make sure I do alright?" She offered. "Uh good idea." He handed her the note and darted off the porch.   
  
Lorelie Gilmore answered. "Hi..Paris. Your here for Rori?" She looked surprised to say the least. "Yeah, Is she here?" The girl asked. "Um yeah, would you like to come in?"  
  
"No right here is fine. I've just got to give her something and ask her a question." She replied.  
  
"Paris , Hi. I've got it mom." Rori said moving past the woman in the doorway. Paris held out the note. "From Tristan." She told her. "Tristan?" Rori's eyes widened. "Tristan?" She sounded surprised probably trying to assure Paris and probably also sincere. Paris decided. "Don't worry. Hey um, would you maybe wanna come over sometime today or tomorrow?" She held up the bag. "I've never even tried to make cookies before." She informed her friend. Rori blinked a moment. "Sure. Hey um Paris , you look... different. In a good way I mean. "Rori told her as she examined the sweater and slacks. "Yeah well, I decided I mean , its nice ya' know to wear something comfortable once and awhile. my mom's away and I sent everyone else, the servents that is home." Paris responded giving her a hopeful look. "So your all alone?" Rori murmered. "Pretty much. I've got mitsy." Paris added.  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Goldfish. Well, an exotic goldfish anyway. Mom said a cat was to much trouble and it might shed all over everything."  
  
"Alright, I'll read this then come right out. We can do it now if you'd like. "   
  
"Okay. I've got Turkey to. Its a little early , I mean I was gonna have it for thanksgiving but...." Paris trailed off.  
  
"Well, why dont you eat dinner here tonight." Rori offered.   
  
"Alright. I mean if its okay with your mom?" She replied  
  
"I'll check. Mom?! Can Paris eat over?"  
  
"Sure. We're having hamburgers is that alright?" Miss Gilmore called back from the kitchen.  
  
"It's fine." Paris nodded.  
  
As soon as Rori dissapeared inside to get her stuff Tristan appeared a offering a thumbs up he quickly took off down the street. Paris smiled and rolled her eyes. This sucked, but at least it sucked ina somewhat amusing way.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Paris stares somberly at the broken bowl on the floor. "Paris! Look what you've done, just look at this mess!" Her mother snapped fiercly.   
  
"Well, havent you got anything to say for yourself?!" She demanded.  
  
Paris shook her head as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.   
  
"Paris, whats that your holding?" Her mother questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Paris...."  
  
Slowly Paris held out her tiny palm revealing a long and bleeding cut.  
  
"Oh Paris. I'm sorry, does it hurt?" her mother kneeled for her.   
  
Paris nodded.  
  
"Well sweetie you have to learn to be more careful. C'mon we'll get you a band aide and then we'll get you all cleaned up." Her voice was gentle as she lifted Paris from the chair and walked into the other room.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"I can't believe you walked this far." Rori commented as the neared her top doorstep. "Oh you've got mail. Looks like a post card." She pointed out. Paris examined the postcard which was fashioned after one of monet's more famous paintings. It was from her mother. It read simply.  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas." A thoughtful but rare resurfacing of Paris mother truthfully being a Mom.  
  
Paris smiled. "Its from my mom." She said softly. "C'mon , Im really hungry now!" She said. "Alright." Rori said and the two headed inside.   
  
'Not bad' Paris thought , not bad at all. And she still had the rest of her vacation.  
  
  
---------------------------------------The End------------------------  
  
sorry if the formats a little difficult but im trying peoples.  
:) 


End file.
